


hold me closer till the moon rises

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Bobbi Morse, Challenging Stereotypes, F/M, Post-sex discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: “She seemed to be under the impression that autistic people don’t date”aka Bobbi and Hunter discuss the implications of autistic stereotypes during post-sex cuddles





	hold me closer till the moon rises

**Author's Note:**

> So this is M rated because it contains sex references though there is no smut/ active sex in this story. The idea came from a prompt on my tumblr (agentofserenity).  
> Hope you enjoy!

They both lay back on the bed, exhausted though for a nice reason. Hunter checked over on his partner, wanting to confirm to himself that she was okay. Bobbi had certainly felt and sounded like she’d enjoyed herself but she was then always quiet after climaxing. He knew it was the flood of sensations in her body caused by sex that could often overwhelm her into shutting off emotionally. The first time, Bobbi had needed to convince him afterwards that it was okay, as he had been worried. As their relationship had progressed once again from exes to partners, Hunter felt like they had this down a lot better now in terms of what to expect and what strategies they could put in place to make sure they were both getting the maximum enjoyment from their sex life.

Hunter took a moment of breathing deeply to get himself back on track when he felt a tap on his arm. He looked over again and Bobbi signed “water”. He made sure they were strategically covered by the sheets before reaching for the water bottle, unscrewing the lid and taking a gulp himself before offering it to his lover. He was amused by the fact she wiped the neck of the bottle where he had drunk from on the sheets before taking a drink herself.

“Oh, that’s how it is now?” Hunter asked, eyebrows raised as he teased lightly  
“I didn’t see you complaining about my taste a few minutes ago”

Now it was Bobbi’s turn to roll her eyes, signing something he recognised as swearing as she then took another drink from the bottle to emphasis her point. She put the bottle on her own nightstand before moving over slightly to rest her head on his chest, curling up to him slightly.

“You all good?” Hunter asked after a moment, hands stroking through her hair as she rested against him. She seemed a little rattled but he felt her nodding her head. He wasn’t convinced but decided to let her rest for a little longer before he would gently approach the subject again. He knew that Bobbi wasn’t the best as getting her feelings across, which was why they had been working on communication since getting back together. After all, it had been their major downfall last time.

Hunter kept Bobbi close to him and continued to stroke a hand through her hair, she was slumped against his chest and it took him a moment to realise her head was lying in the specific spot it always did when she needed to hear his heart beating in order to calm down. He then made a conscious effort upon noticing that to focus on keeping his breathing calm and steady, hoping it would help Bobbi to also fall into the rhythm and give her the comfort she was clearly seeking. She sat up again after a little while, going to retrieve her nightshirt and a fresh pair of panties. Hunter sat himself up and slipped on some sleep shorts that were still lying on the floor from last night, trying not to watch her too much but he couldn’t help it. His ex-wife/ new fiancée had a beautiful figure and he smirked when she caught him staring and winked at him, feeling like he was incredibly lucky to have her.

Bobbi eventually returned to the bed and lay down beside him, she still looked like she was mulling over something and he decided to gently try again.

“Hey Bob?” He called and she looked up at him. He took her hand before he spoke again “Something on your mind? You can talk to me about whatever, I promise”

“I was talking with a lab tech today, and they seemed surprised when I mentioned I had been divorced before, and that we were dating” Bobbi explained, Hunter seemed a little confused so Bobbi took a deep breath before continuing “She seemed to be under the impression that autistic people don’t or can’t date”

“Well, we both know that’s bullshit” Hunter remarked, genuinely seeming a little annoyed at the careless remark ”I mean look at Fitzsimmons for starters, they’re both autistic and they’ve had a romance epic enough for a bloody novel”

“She thinks of them differently though. Maybe because they are both on the spectrum or with the whole teenage sweethearts thing, she basically just doesn’t think autistic people can have sexual relationships and one where they are equal with a neurotypical partner” Bobbi sighed, she had eventually just stopped talking and made excuses to leave the conversation as she didn’t have the energy to keep going with defending and educating at the moment but she wanted to go back and do so at some point. 

“That’s a much wider problem though, of stereotypes and seeing grown adults as though they’re children” Hunter said, opening his arms to allow Bobbi to snuggle up to him again and smiling when she did so

“I know, and it frustrates me because I just wish people wouldn’t only see me that way, it makes me feel...unlovable, like nobody should find me worthy of being loved”

“Well, attitudes are hopefully changing but change is always slow. Right now, just being yourself and educating when you have the energy is the best you can do. You know I love you no matter what, right?”

He felt her nodding against his chest and leaned to kiss her forehead tenderly, keeping a protective arm around her as she settled into a more comfortable position for sleep.

“Besides, you’re great at sex” he winked and laughed when Bobbi slapped his chest lightly admonishing him “Hey, sex has always been our forte. We’re just that good”

She was still laughing a little and rolled her eyes at him playfully.

“I love you” she whispered to him after a moment, her arms around him as she hugged his back to her, his presence calming and soothing as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really value your comments, I read every single one, and just wanted to say a thank you in general for supporting these stories, it means a lot to me that people enjoy reading them.


End file.
